Perfect For You
by KTxx
Summary: Haley James, single mother and English teacher at Tree Hill High. She's getting along with everything fine, but she knows that something's missing. When a new maths teacher arrives, will he be that missing something? Julian/Haley. OneShot. AU.


_Near to you, I am healing_  
_But it's taking so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone_  
_And you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yet, I'm better near to you._

* * *

''Haley, Haley, Haley!'' Peyton Sawyer Scott sang as she burst into the staff room. Some of her fellow colleagues looked at her strangely, but she barely noticed as she skipped towards her best friend (something which is strange for Mrs. Broody) who was marking an English assignment on one of the hard plastic chairs. _We need to ask for a sofa in here._ Peyton made a mental note as she sat down and crossed one leg over the other to make herself more comfortable.

Haley James looked at her best friend in surprise, a smirk gracing her features. ''Is this some kind of plan to get Lucas to call _you_ Cheery?''

Peyton chuckled slightly and shook her head. ''There's a new maths teacher.''

''Okay?''

''No, you're not listening. There's a _really_ cute new maths teacher.''

Haley's face scrunched in confusion. ''And you're telling me this, why?''

Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes. Haley's always been like this ever since _him._ ''Hales, you never know, you two could have a teacher romance.''

''Why would I want a teacher romance, Peyt?'' Haley asked with a sigh, knowing where this conversation was going. Ever since her son, James Lucas Scott, turned five Lucas and Peyton have been trying to get her to start seeing someone. Well, Peyton mainly. Lucas doesn't want anyone getting involved with his innocent best friend.

''Because you know _he_ would want you to move on by now.''

_He_ is Nathan Scott.

_He_ is the guy who proposed to Haley in their junior year, but she turned him down. She simply wasn't ready.

_He_ is the man who got her pregnant, promising to stay with her because he loves her, and they did when she gave birth at graduation.

_He_ is her fiancé who died a couple of days before Jamie's second birthday in a car crash, when he was out buying some more sneaky birthday presents.

_He_ is gone.

And _she_ still misses him terribly.

''You don't know what he would want, Peyton.'' Haley snapped, gathering the English assignments and placing them into a messy pile before standing up with a huff. ''You didn't know him like I did, no one understood him, except me. So _don't you dare_ tell me what he would want for me.''

She stormed out of the staff room as her chest stung, it didn't hurt as much as it used to. She used to have a huge weight on her heart, and she wasn't sure if it was ever going to be lifted. But it is. Though it's been three years and it still _hurts._ She knows Peyton's right, but Nathan was her first everything, she can't imagine moving on and doing those same things with someone else.

_No one would want me anyway. A stupid, ugly, depressive mother._ She thought to herself as she walked towards her English room.

0

Haley/Julian

0

''Guys, will you just be quiet?'' Haley shouted, running her hands through her hair. Her encounter with Peyton this morning has really got to her, no one's mentioned Nathan in months, and she liked it like that. But now it's distracting her from her work, and she can't even control her class.

Quentin Fields smirked as he licked his lips suggestively. ''Why? You gonna make me, sexy?''

Haley sighed. Knowing that if he was still alive, Nathan would have kicked this kids ass if he heard what Quentin had just said. ''Q, just be quiet.''

''You callin' me Q now? I like it, baby.''

The door bust open, a deep voice rang through the classroom. ''What the hell is going on in here?''

Haley gasped, but not because of his loud voice, she's used to that with her son. But it was the owner of the voice who caused her to forget how to breathe. It was a man, with soft brown hair, which was slightly wavy, despite only being short. It was neatly styled, swept to the side. His deep brown eyes matched his hair colour. He had a cute stubble, which she guessed was his 'look'. And he had an angry look on his face, which made her curious as to what his smile would look like...

''I could hear you guys from down the hall!'' the man exclaimed, glaring at the class.

But then he looked at the teacher, and his face softened in awe.

Behind the desk stood the most stunning woman he's ever seen. She had shoulder length hair, which was a chocolate brown colour. Her eyes were doe shaped, making her look completely innocent. Her face looks soft, angelic. Her make up was done perfectly, not that she needed it. He could tell that she was one of those women who had natural beauty, yet didn't show it. She looked sad, like, _really_ sad. He wanted to know what she would look like when she wasn't.

''Miss. James? Can I talk to you for a sec?'' he asked politely.

Haley nodded silently, a small smile on her face as a thank you to her saviour. She walked out of the now silent classroom behind him and shut the door softly. ''I'm sorry about that,'' she started. ''I'm just having a bad day.''

The man chuckled and ran a hand through his perfect hair. ''I don't think you should be apologising to the new guy.''

Her eyes widened in shock. ''You're the new _really_ cute maths teacher?''

''Uh, I guess?'' he laughed again, realising that she hadn't meant to say that. The blush that rose on her cheeks made his stomach do summersaults. ''Thanks, by the way.''

''Oh my god.'' she groaned, covering her pretty face with her hands in embarrassment. ''I didn't just say that.''

''No worries,'' he laughed again, which was quickly becoming Haley's new favourite sound. ''I'm Julian Baker, the new _really_ cute maths teacher. And I'm told that you're Haley James, right? The _really_ gorgeous English teacher.''

Her blush darkened as her heart suddenly started to beat wildly, something that excited her but scared the hell out of her at the exact same time.

Julian groaned in embarrassment, running a hand through his hair. But for some reason it still didn't go all messy, it still looked _perfect._ ''God, that was _really_ lame wasn't it? I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go...'' he trailed off, pointing behind him with his thumb.

''Wait!'' she exclaimed, a little too quickly. ''It's wasn't lame. Okay, maybe I'm lying. But it was _really_ incredibly sweet.''

''Um, okay.'' he said shyly, causing her smile to widen. No one has made her feel like this for three years, and they've not even had a full conversation yet. ''Well, do you want me to sit your class to keep it under control? I don't start until tomorrow, so they gave me today to look around. I'd be happy to help.''

Her smile (if possible) got even bigger. ''Are you sure?''

_''Really.''_

''Okay. Well I'm not usually like this, I had a fight with Peyton and my son was up all night crying over a nightmare, then my first class just weren't understanding anything, now these guys just _won't stop talking._'' Haley rambled, unaware of the fact she's just revealed.

Julian's eyes widened. _She has a son _he realised, forcing his smile not to fall. This probably means she has a boyfriend, seeing as there's no ring on her finger _(that_ shocked him, who wouldn't want to marry the beauty before his eyes?), and even if she didn't, why would she want to start a relationship with a guy like him when she has a son to take care of? He has no problem with kids; the last girl he dated had an eight year old. And he certainly wouldn't have a problem with a child if it meant being with _her._

He decided not to bring it up right now, considering there are twenty something students in the other room waiting to be taught. ''I'd be happy to help.'' Julian repeated with a grin, which made her smile widen as he opened the door. As soon as he stepped in the room his face turned angry. ''Okay! Anyone that doesn't shut up, _right now_ will have detention all week. And if you don't listen to what Miss. James has to say then you're failing this quarter.''

The class immediately silenced, staring at the unfamiliar man in shock.

Haley looked over to the stunned basketball player and smirked. _Gotcha. Take that, Q._

0

Haley/Julian

0

''Hey,'' Lucas greeted, sitting across from his friend at the staff room, with the coffee table between them. Lucas Scott is the coach of The Ravens, the team which is probably going to make it to the state championships this year, something the coach won with his brother over five years ago. ''How's it going?''

Julian smiled as he placed his mug of coffee on the table. ''Hey, man. I'm good.''

''You settled in okay?''

The maths teacher laughed. ''Luke, I've been here for almost a month, we talk everyday.'' he reminded him.

Lucas nodded, not seeing fazed by his laughter, he had come here for a reason, and he wanted to get straight to the point. ''What's going on with you and Haley?''

Julian's eyes went wide as he gulped slightly in fear. ''Nothing.''

''You sure?'' Lucas questioned sceptically, eying his new friend in suspicion. ''Peyton said that you guys have been hanging out.''

''Yeah, _hanging out._ Friends.''

But Julian Baker knew that his feelings for the English teacher were far from platonic.

0

Haley/Julian

0

''This is nice,'' Julian commented as they walked through the park near her house.

It's officially been two months since they've met, and they've been inseparable ever since that day. Haley knows that she has feelings for him, but she's scared. She's _so_ scared about how he's making her feel. Because we all know what happened last time she felt something so strong for another person, he was taken away from her. And she wasn't even sure if Julian felt the same way, he hasn't made any moves suggesting that he wants more.

But of course he does.

He too, is scared. Lucas, (who's now one of his friends in this small town) has informed him about his half brother, Haley's ex-fiancé, the father of Jamie, (who also has become one of his friends, despite his age) who died three years ago. He doesn't want to move too fast and freak her out. Julian knows she hasn't dated anyone since Nathan's death, and he knows this could be a big deal for her. But Brooke (the girlfriend of his other new friend, Owen) warned him that he could get stuck in the _friend's zone_ if he doesn't act quickly enough.

''I know,'' Haley smiled as she watched Jamie run along the grass towards the playground.

Then Julian did something that surprised both of them. He took hold of her hand, and intertwined their fingers.

Haley smiled at him, making his legs turned to jelly. Nope, she hadn't pulled away. She didn't glare at him. She didn't shout at him. She just looked _relieved._

But then a cry broke them away from their gazing at each other session.

Jamie's cry.

Julian pulled his hand away immediately and ran to the boy who was sat on the grass of the field in the part who had tears pouring down his face. He crouched down so he was at Jamie's level and wiped one of his tears. ''Hey, buddy. Don't cry, what happened?''

Haley ran behind them, her heart warming over the fact that Julian's first instinct was to run to her crying boy. _He really does care._

''I- I was... I was...'' Jamie blubbered, tearing continuing the fall. ''I tripped on a rock and cut my knee.''

Julian slowly lifted the bottom of Jamie's ripped jeans so he could get a view of his knee, blood was pouring from it, along with all of the mud and dirt which was stuck in there. He winced, knowing that it was a deep cut. ''You're such a brave boy,'' he soothed. ''I think we have to go to the hospital so the doctor will make it better. Okay, don't cry, Jame.''

Haley crouched down too; she stroked her son's hair comfortingly. ''Oh, Jamie. C'mon, I'll carry you.''

''It's okay, I've got him.'' Julian announced, scooping the boy carefully into his arms. ''I tell you what, if you wipe those tears I'll buy you ice cream on the way back from the hospital. What d'you say?''

Jamie quickly wiped his eyes as Julian carried him out of the park, his mother following closely behind. ''Okay. Can I have chocolate chips?''

''You can have whatever you want,'' the older man promised, glancing back at Haley with _that_ grin on his face, the one that assured her that things were going to be okay.

And they were only going to get better.

0

Haley/Julian

0

''Hey,'' Julian greeted as he entered Haley's living room, he doesn't even bother knocking anymore because they never hear him. After the whole _hand-holding-then-interruption-when-Jamie-fell-over_ thing, their 'relationship' has improved, friendship wise, but not relationship 'relationship' wise. And he can feel himself slipping further and further into the friend's zone. ''How's your leg, Jimmy Jam?''

Haley's heart rate sped up when he sat next to her on the couch casually. But everything is far from casual, because her feelings for him are continuingly growing, with no chances of stopping. Ever since he held her hand though, nothing else has happened. What was she thinking? Like he would actually _want_ her.

Jamie glanced at his leg that was placed on the coffee table. ''I got my stitches taken out yesterday.''

''You did? _Wow. _Did it hurt?''

''No!'' Jamie boasted. ''I was brave, Mama said so.''

Julian grinned _that_ grin at the smiling girl next to him as he felt all _fuzzy_ from their closeness, she always seems to drive him crazy. ''I bet you were.''

''Mama said that my Daddy was brave, did you know him?''

Haley immediately stood up; she hates it when Jamie asks about Nathan. She's explained to him about death, and that his Daddy was with the angels now. Jamie seemed to understand, but he was still curious about what his Daddy was like, and what he liked to do. He seemed to want to know everything, but Haley didn't have the heart to talk about it. Especially in front of the guy she's got extremely strong feelings for, it felt like she was betraying Nathan or something. She knew it was crazy, but she can't help how she feels.

She walked into the kitchen, she didn't want to see Jamie's disappointed face when Julian tells him that he didn't know Nathan, but she could still hear them.

''Uh,'' she heard him cough uneasily. ''I didn't, Jame. But I heard he was really awesome.''

Jamie sighed, no one ever really liked telling him about his Dad, and every time his Mama did she would cry. ''That's what Aunt Brooke said, she said he was awesome.''

Julian ruffled Jamie's hair, feeling a certain _pull_ towards the kitchen. So he stood up. ''Will you be okay on your own for a while, buddy? I need to talk to your Mama.''

''Yeah,'' Jamie shrugged, turning his attention to the television. _Woohoo! SpongeBob!_

Julian followed the pull into the kitchen, seeing Haley sat on the counter, swinging her legs absentmindedly. He noticed that her eyes lit up when she saw him, which made his whole face do the same. Once he reached her at the counter, he touched her arm comfortingly. ''You okay, Hales?''

_Hales,_ that wasn't supposed to drive her crazy. But any term of affection from him seemed to do that.

So she shook her head, she _shouldn't_ be feeling like this. ''No, I'm not okay. I should be able to tell him about Nathan, but every time I do I just start crying. I know he's gone, I've grieved. I just feel so sorry for Jamie, because he didn't deserve to lose his Dad.''

''Neither did you,'' he soothed, rubbing her arm. ''You didn't deserve to lose him.''

''Maybe I did,'' Haley shrugged sadly. ''I mean, sometimes I didn't appreciate him enough, _love_ him enough. I was too focussed on Jamie and getting my college degree.''

''Why are you saying it like it's a bad thing? You were just being a good Mom.''

Haley couldn't help but smile at that, she loves when people compliment her mothering skills. Jamie is the most important person in her life, he makes her so proud. ''Thank you.'' she whispered, realising how close they are, yet wanting them to be even _closer. _She loved this feeling, it felt similar, but yet so new at the same time. And is much as it made her feel awful to think it, but maybe this feeling was even stronger than one she's experience before. Yet she sums it down for not being with anyone for three years.

But of course, she knows that's a lie.

''You're welcome,'' he replied huskily, he took a step closer to her, so his body was touching her legs which were dangling from the counter top.

Haley gasped slightly, but she wasn't complaining. ''What is this?''

Julian smirked, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence. ''This is me _really_ wanting to kiss you.''

So she let him.

His lips were soft, not like she expected. And they fit so perfectly with her own. She melted into him, making her glad that he had placed both of his hands on the counter, boxing her in. They smiled against each others lips. That was _it._ No words were really spoken, but it had happened.

_Finally._

0

Haley/Julian

0

''Julian!'' Haley shouted, running as fast as her heels would allow her. _Damn you, Brooke Davis. With your amazing but inconvenient fashion tips_ she grumbled in her mind as she chased him down the deserted school hallway. She has a free period, and apparently, Mr. Baker does too. They were supposed to be using this time to do lesson plans and mark homework, but apparently they weren't doing that either.

Julian turned around, feeling that familiar flicker in his chest which he gets whenever he sees her. But fear bubbled inside of him, because after their kiss it had gotten _awkward,_ but luckily Lucas and Peyton stopped by to hang out, giving Julian the perfect chance to make an excuse and get out of there. He feels bad, awful actually, for leaving things how he did. But luckily, it looks like Haley hasn't given up on him.

''Can we talk?'' she asked breathlessly, placing her hands on hips as she tried to control her breathing. _Note to self: Join the gym._

''Uh,'' he glanced at his watch, trying to keep his cool. ''Class ends in, like, twelve minutes.''

Haley knew what he was doing, he was _scared._ She's not stupid, she's tutor girl, and she knows he feels it too. So she took his head and led him into the dark storage closet, flicking the lights on after she passed the switch. ''Then we'll talk here, right now.''

''Okay,'' he took a deep breath as he closed the storage room door. ''I'm sorry.''

_Sorry? Oh no._ And then she felt crumbling, like her heart had just fell into her stomach with a huge _thud._ He was sorry; he hadn't meant to kiss her. That's why he left so quickly yesterday. That's why he's not spoken to her all day. That's why he made a lame excuse why they couldn't talk. He didn't want to let her down; he didn't want to lose their friendship. _No one would want me anyway. A stupid, ugly, depressive mother._ She thought over two months ago, and now she's realised it. _Oh God, I was right._

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded quickly, hoping he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. ''Oh, it's okay. I get it, we just got caught up in the moment, right? Yeah, you obviously wouldn't see me in that way, anyway. I mean, its not-''

''Haley,'' Julian interrupted her with a laugh. ''What the hell are you rambling about?''

Haley blushed, thankful for the crap lighting in the storage room. ''The kiss didn't mean anything to you, I get it.''

''Wait- what?'' he blurted incredulously with wide eyes. _Is that really what she thought? She's crazy._

''I'm not saying it again.'' she grumbled as more heat rose to her cheeks, looking down onto the dusty floor.

Julian touched the bottom of her chin and brought it up so her pretty brown eyes (which oddly resembled his own) were staring at him. ''_The kiss. _The kiss meant everything to me. I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in your classroom on my first day.''

Her heart leapt from her stomach and back in place, beating uncontrollably as it did so. ''Really?'' she beamed.

''_Really_, really.''

''I feel the same, you know. Like, I never understood why you made me feel this way, but at the same time I did. I was just too scared to admit it. But yeah, I do.'' she whispered, blinking repeatedly to keep her tears at bay. Happy tears.

Julian took a step forward, backing her into the wall with _that_ grin on his face. ''I'm crazy about you,'' he admitted. ''But I didn't wanna push you, I still don't. I want something with us, Hales.'' Oh, there he goes with her nickname again. ''I want something real. I want _us._ Like, I _really_ want us.''

Haley was starting to get a little light headed from his amazing smell, it was so absolutely intoxicating. ''I, like, _really_ want us, too.'' she mocked, but smiled warmly to let him know that she was being completely one hundred percent serious.

And then his lips crashed onto hers.

This time it was more heated, (they _had_ just admitted over two months of unknown feelings to each other. And c'mon, they're in a _high school storage closet_, we all know what happens there.) and more passionately as he brought himself more closer to her, making her back press into the wall. Her hands ran through his hair, and his hands travelled up and down her perfect sides.

Until the door opened.

''_Eew!_ That's gross.'' a girl's voice exclaimed, a boy next to her laughed in response.

They both turned to the two teens in shock. And were actually relieved that it was them who caught them. Samantha Walker and Jack Daniels. Brooke and Owen have been fostering Sam for the past month, and Jack is her friend (he could be more, but no one's ever really sure.) who's always by her side.

Julian backed away from Haley awkwardly, smoothing down his hair and clothes, while the girl next to him did the same, except she had a massive blush on her face.

''Hey Sam,'' she tried to say casually. ''What's up?''

Sam just gave her a look of disgust in response. ''Teachers doing it, that's so gross.'' she complained. ''Is it possible to un-see things? Because I really wish I could un-see you guys making out in the storage closet.''

''Keep your voice down!'' Julian hissed. ''Look, you can't tell anyone about this.''

Haley's eyes narrowed at him, in an _are you ashamed of me?_ way.

And Sam's did too. Even though she's completely grossed out right now. Haley's helped her out a lot this past month with Brooke; she's one of the few people to ever believe in her. So she was going to defend her English teacher (and friend), no matter what.

''I mean,'' he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. ''This is all new. We're just, you know... Look, I just thought you'd want to keep it to ourselves for a while. I mean, we know what Brooke's like, and Peyton. Jamie too, he needs to get used to this.''

Haley smiled at his concern, but shook her head. ''People need to know. You know, if we are being _us._''

''I said I wanted that, didn't I?'' he grinned. Oh, _that_ grin.

''Yeah,'' she breathed, then turned back to the annoyed teenager. ''But can you not tell anyone about this? I won't here the end of it from Brooke. Oh yeah, and we might get fired for doing that in school.''

Sam smirked. ''Well, what are you going to do to make sure we don't?''

Julian smirked right back. ''Sam, what are you and Jack doing at the storage closet, in lesson time?''

''Well played.''

0

Haley/Julian

0

Julian popped his head into her English room after knocking on it quickly, _grinning_ at the sigh of her. ''Hey, babe. You ready to go?''

_Babe_, well that caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. They have only been dating since yesterday, and they already have pet names for each other. She _loves_ that. And she's pretty sure that she might love him too. Like, _really _love him.

''Yeah,'' she nodded before picking up her bag and following him out the door. ''Let's go.''

Julian kissed her sweetly (not going too far, anyone could walk down the hallway, and they don't want to go through _that_ again), and smiled at her. ''How was your day?''

''Well,'' she said coyly. ''Some guy burst into my room at lunch, and we made out on my desk for almost an _hour._ He was cute, I think you'd like him.''

''Just cute, huh?''

Haley shrugged with a laugh. She's never been able to be so carefree with someone before, with Nathan it was always so _serious._ She took his hand and intertwined their fingers, like on the park. Only this time they don't have to pull apart, holding hands down a school corridor isn't exactly M rated. ''He was kinda handsome.''

''You know what's weird? The same thing happened to me, too. Only I went into English classroom, and there was this incredibly sexy woman marking some papers, and I just couldn't stop myself.''

''I'm glad you didn't.'' she said softly, then decided to change the subject, she was blushing far too much already. ''So, do you want to do something tonight?''

_That_ grin appeared on his face. ''Well, I was thinking that me, you and Jamie could go to the movies. I mean, he's been going on about that gnome film for weeks, and it come out yesterday.''

Haley's heart warmed, she presumed that other guys would just want to take her out, and get rid of Jamie. But Julian, he cared about both of them. He acted like he cared about her son almost as much as she does. And she can't help but fall for him a little bit more for that.

''I think that sounds perfect.''

And that's what they are. _Perfect_ for each other. They knew it, and so did everyone else. It was just something that was never going to change.

* * *

**AN: **Helloo Juley readers (that's there name, by the way. Well, that's what _Lexie Rae _amazingly come up with.), this was longer than expected. I'm not sure if I like it or not, I kept jumping in and out of inspiration. It didn't help that I started writing this the day after I watched the Brulian wedding. But I promised another Juley oneshot, so here it is. Ten times fluffier than my last one:) I'm not too impressed with this, but I hope you enjoyed reading it.

The song was 'Near To You' by 'A Fine Frenzy'. It was the only one I could think of which went well with the story. And no, I don't own it.

_Please_ review! I'll love you forever.


End file.
